Speak Now
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Dudley is getting married... Not if Keswick has to do with it, though!


Speak Now

**Hi! Another Kesley! Based off of Taylor Swift's 'Speak Now'!**

**And, btw, you should check out my Kesley contest! Everyone is welcome to join!**

**I do NOT own TUFF Puppy, and even though it won't make an appearance, Speak Now.**

****Keswick wove his way around the large crowd of people. He adjusted his tie nervously, more out of anxiousness than actual desire to straighten it.

He was at Dudley's wedding. And the problem was that his 'lovely' soon-to-be-wife, Julianne, had uninvited him.

God, sometimes he wanted to rip Julianne's head off. She was always so mean to Dudley. It was always for absolutely no reason, too.

But why should he even bother? She was as gorgeous as a high-school cheerleader. She was even Dudley's species, perhaps not to the same extent, but she was a dog. A female dog. He couldn't compete, he was just some nerdy guy who no one knew what species he was.

She could give him children, too! And no one would look down upon them...

He sighed, he was now in the area where the actual ceremony would take place, staring at a cross on the wall. Why was he even here? Sure, he wanted to get it off his chest, but... It would only be humiliating. Apparently, love really does make you do crazy things.

A door opened, and he immediately darted behind the curtains.

Peering through the fabric, he could see, clear as day, that it was Dudley. He would recognize him anywhere. He heard Dudley sigh sadly.

"If only he were here..." Dudley muttered. Keswick just barely heard.

Suddenly, a shouting woman ran through the doors, who Keswick guessed was the wedding planner.

"Dudley! Your fiancee is ready! It's time to start!" the lady said in a whiny voice. Dudley nodded sadly, though Keswick could barely tell through the curtains.

Soon people were filing in, Dudley standing at the very front of the room.

The organ began to play 'Here Comes The Bride' and Julianne came slowly walking down the aisle, taking her sweet time, as if she were the queen of England.

After several minutes, Julianne was standing by Dudley, beaming. Though to Keswick, it looked evil.

After several more agonizing minutes, Keswick heard the words he came for.

"If any have proof that these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace" the pastor said. Mustering as much courage as possible, Keswick stepped out of the curtain.

"I object" he stated. Everyone in the room turned to look at the person who had said those words.

Heart pounding, breath shaking, Keswick looked for a single sign that he should continue, yet was unable to find anyone who did not look disapproving. If only Kitty, the only one he knew who supported him, weren't sick today.

Then, he looked to Dudley, and he found his sign. Dudley was not angry, not in the slightest. In fact, when Keswick looked into his eyes, he swore he saw a glimmer of happiness and love.

"Dudley, I love you. I hah-hah-have loved you since the first day we met... But I was so stupid I neh-neh-never acted on it, until today. I'm not asking you to run away, because it's enough for me that I mah-mah-managed to finally tell you, before it was too late" he said shamefully.

Dudley smiled, looking down, and said something that no one would have expected.

"I love you too, Keswick"

The next thing Keswick knew, he was being held by Dudley in a tight embrace. He returned it, just as tight, as he looked up into Dudley's eyes. They didn't even notice their faces were getting closer until their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Everyone was cheering for them, well except Julianne. She was very angry.

"I hate you, Dudley! I hate you! You were obviously USING me to get Kesmick JEALOUS!" she shouted.

"It's Keswick" the scientist corrected.

"And I was not using you. You, however, were using me. I found out that you're a _black widow_" Dudley informed. Everyone gasped.

"So? I don't care! You're a BASTARD, Dudley Puppy!" Julianne shouted. She then marched out angrily.

Dudley and Keswick looked at each other before bursting into laughter. There was no real reason. Maybe because they were so happy. Maybe because they simply found that outburst funny. Or maybe they were just happy to finally be together, forever.


End file.
